A very strange xmas eve
by Inwe Nolatari
Summary: Short Story: Kurama is home alone for Christmas eve, and his friends got pay him a visit R&R please, and tell me what you think!


A/N: this is purely made from boredom. I have no idea where this idea came from. Hope you enjoy this little x-mas story that the Yu Yu Gang make up!!! **Note: no yaoi or shonen-ai. Sorry guys. But I do not write that…only when I'm with my friend Alien ;;**

A young man with beautifully silky red hair sat upon a brown leather couch, in his emerald green eyes showed the reflection of that of a fire, burning brilliantly. The red and oranges melting together in an obscene dance. He sat there with content, waiting patiently awaiting his family to get home to celebrate the beginning of the holidays. Sighing, he got up, glancing at the clock. The time read 8:40, and he had yet to hear from his family. His brow furrowed with slight worry as he walked around the couch, stepping into the kitchen. His feet instantly felt the cold linoleum floor, causing the bottoms of his feet to prick.

He gingerly picked up the phone, dialing the cell phone number that was placed on the fridge and waited. He listened intently to the ringing through the phone, hoping that someone on the other line would pick up.

"Hello? Suichi?"

Success!

"Hello…mother. I was just calling to see if you were all all right. You had yet to call, so I thought it best to see if there was a problem." Silence was met at the other end. Suichi, or better known as Kurama leaned forward slightly, his other hand holding the phone gingerly.

"Yes, we are all fine. It's just…I guess the family is going to miss Christmas. We got caught in a storm, and we had to drive back to the hotel. We would have called sooner, but our phones didn't show any service."

Kurama sighed with relief. "Ok. I understand, I shall just have to wait. It's not a problem…yes…I'll make sure that Suichi's turtle is fed…mother, do not worry. I shall be fine." The red head sighed, hanging up the phone. He turned to walk away when the phone rang yet again.

"Hello Minamino residence, Suichi speaking." A light smile came to his lips as he heard who was on the other line. "Sorry Yusuke, I just did not think of calling. No, I cannot go to Genkai's, I have to stay at the house. Oh! No. Your not interrupting a family thing, infact my family is out. They got caught in a storm so I am home alone."

He paused, letting Yusuke speak. "Well that's very kind of you, but I assure you I am fine. Now go spend the holidays with your family. Alright…see you later…good bye."

Hanging up the phone yet again he turned to walk away, going up the stairs to his room and quietly shutting the door. He put on his stereo, listening to what ever was on the radio. He got out his school books and started to do some work, not paying attention to the radio, just having it there for some background noise. Tapping his pencil on his chin he looked outside, watching the snowfall gently in a whirlwind of patterns. He turned to his door upon hearing a knock.

He walked down stairs, putting his shoes on when he reached the door and opened it. To his surprise he found the entire gang. Yusuke, Genkai, Botan, Koenma, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, and even Hiei. 

"Well…this is an odd surprise…what are you all doing here?" he asked, tilting his head sideways with a questioning glance.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked at him, their teeth chattering. "Stop talking and let us in fox boy!" Yusuke chattered, pushing aside the red head and diving towards the fire, Kuwabara close behind.

"Yusuke! The least you can do is apologize to him!" Keiko told the detective, glaring at him, her hands on her hips. Yusuke merely shrugged her off. "Oh…boys.." the girl muttered, stepping into the house along with everyone else, removing their shoes and entering the living room. 

"What are you all doing here? And it's a wonder that you managed to drag Hiei along." Kurama murmured, hanging up their things then going to join them.

"Well Yukina suggested that he went." Genkai told him, looking around the home with little to no care.

"Well…Yusuke told us that you were alone for the holiday's…and you know him, always being that sentimental baka. So he called everyone up and told them to…as he put it 'get yer asses over here or I'll shoot my spirit gun up them." Koenma informed the kitsune, replying to the earlier question.

"And we really couldn't leave one of our friends alone. You know, spending a holiday is better with someone then no one at all." Botan told him smiling, laughing like the blue haired airhead she was.

"Well…what are we going to do?" Kuwabara asked, laying down on the floor.

"Well…why don't we tell stories?" Yukina asked quietly, looking out the window at the fallen snow.

"Good idea! I'll start!"

Everyone groaned when Yusuke made that statement.

"It better be something good. I don't wanna puke" Kuwabara laughed.

"What? Like someone does every time they look at your face?" asked Yusuke raising an eyebrow. A random appearing brick was thrown at Yusuke's head.

"Just start the story before you bore us to death." Genkai muttered, getting up along with Kurama to help with preparing some snacks.

"Alright…the story is about Jorge…the magical blue pickle."

"You're making this story up detective." Hiei muttered coldly, sitting at the windowsill.

"Well you got a better one?" Upon looking at the cold, vicious, and murderous look in the fire demons eyes Yusuke just turned away.

"_Anyways. _Once there was a magical blue pickle named Jorge. Jorge was a depressed little pickle because all the other pickles made fun of him. Well one day, Jorge decided that life was cruel, and opted for killing himself. So he went to the lake and fell in. The only problem was, was that Jorge's magical power was to prevent himself from killing himself. So his magical power floated him up to the air, and set him down on the ground safely. Crying pathetically, like Kuwabara would if his sister put Eikichi in the garbage can."

"Hey! That's not funny Urameshi!!" intervened Kuwabara. Yusuke simply ignored him and spoke louder.

"The blue pickle named Jorge hopped to a grassy meadow and went up to a big apple tree. Upon seeing if he found a magical fairy up in it's branches. "Oh magical fairy" the pickle cried. "Why do the other pickle children make fun of me?" The fairy looked down at the pickle. "Because your face makes me wanna vomit…like Kuwabara's."

"URAMESHI!!!!" Kuwabara then found out that Yusuke's sock tastes very…very nasty.

"Anyways..." grumbled Yusuke. "The pickle looked up at the fairy. "Why thank you so much! Now I realize why no one likes me! Thank you fairy!" Jorge called up, and then happily, bounded away. Unfortunately, he tripped on the tree branch, falling down, his head impaling a rock, killing him instantly. The fairy flew down and took out Jorge's eyes because they had a magic power to them, and it lived happily ever after…the end."

Silence surrounded the area as everyone stared at the teen, eyes wide open, pocky or popcorn coming out of their mouth…or in Kuwabara's fate…a larger opening for the sock.

Then a series of questions started flooding in.

"Why did the magical fairy need the eyes if he already had magic?"  
"What was the fairy's name?"

"If Jorge couldn't kill himself, why did a rock?"

"How did that answer help Jorge and make him happy?"

"Why are you an idiot?" (cough Hiei cough)

"mfmfmgmgfmfmgmn"

Kurama sighed and turned to look out the window, watching as people walked by looking at the lights. This was indeed, a very interesting Christmas eve.

All done!

Disclaimer: I do now, and will not ever own Yu Yu Hakusho.

However, the blue Jorge story is my idea, so if you wish to borrow it, ask me. For I own that story. I made it up on my own. Ask before use please!

Well…this sure was random. O.o I enjoyed it very much so. How about you? Tell me what you think. Flames will be used to start a fire cuz I'm freezing. **Shivers**

Now go click the pretty purple square button and make me happy. That is my x-mas wish, to get some reviews! XD

And please go check out me and my friends story – Sugar High Universe.

It's under the pen name evil alien chickens, even though I created it 

Thank you!!! Inwe


End file.
